fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amber Royt
Amber is one of the three marine colonels of the Navy Fleet located in Lysiloma, in the world of Hylion. She along side Rin and her two other partners Ren and Hazama make sure that Lysiloma stay danger free and make sure it's policies and rules are followed. Appearance 150px Personality History Magic and Abilities Sword Play: Immense Speed: Heightened Perception: High Intellect: Immense Magical Power: 'Requip' 'Thieves Armor' Am's Thieves Armor (泥棒のアーマー''Dorobō no āmā)'' grants her an incredible boost in speed. Allowing her to dart about evading attacks while closing the gap between her and her opponent. Most of the time, the only thing her opponent will see is a red flash zipping by or around. This armor is accompanied by two daggers that are infused with Shadow Magic. That is quite unique as the shadow surrounding the blades is red. The shadows surrounding the blade are capable of extending, granting her daggers a longer reach, when she needs to or they can also multiply and split making it look like her blades are numerous instead of just two. Another way Am likes to use these shadows, is by making them rotate at incredible speeds, up and down the daggers making it have a chain saw affect. This capable of ripping steel to shreds and even breaking other weapons that might intend to block her slash. Even more unique is the article of clothing she wears as it too is infused with shadow magic and is very capable of expelling numerous red shadow hands from her cape that work to deflect attacks or to ensnare her opponents Though her daggers are the default weapon for her Thieves Armor she is able to switch to her numerous other weapons at will. Additionaly do to her Wire Magic and Sword Magic she is able to create wires of shadow or infuse these blades with her other magics. She also has a strap around her right thigh that holds multiple tiny blades she uses during her assault. * Shadow Palm Thrust (シャドーパームスラスト''Shadōpāmusurasuto''): From her cape come out multiple red shadow hands that quickly attack her opponent by rushing them with multiple palm thrusts at and incredible speed. Not only is this spell capable of hitting her opponent multiple times with incredible force that could send them flying, but she could use this spell defensively to deflect or block certain attacks headed her way. She is even able to use the Shadow hands to slam directly in the ground to propel her to jump higher or have them slam into another surface to push her away evading incoming attacks. * Shadow Grasp (シャドウつかみ''Shadō tsukami''): '''This spell has multiple red shadow hands come out from her cape to ensnare her opponents. Binding them and constricting at the same time capable of crushing ones bones, or suffocating them to make them pass out. Just like her Shadow Palm Thrust spell she could use this spell to evade attacks by having the hands grab onto the ground or other objects to pull her away, essentially avoiding a direct hit. * '''Shadow Bomb (シャドウ爆弾Shadō bakudan'): '''This spell work by shooting orbs of red shadows from the tip of her blades. Once these orbs are in range of her targets, they burst and shoot out numerous tiny shadow needles in all directions. These needles causing multiple hits with great blunt force. This spell works great when attacking a group or if she wants to cause serious damage to one person making it explode at point black range. 'Lightning Priestess' Am's Lightning Priestess Armor (ライトニング巫女アーマー''Raitoningu miko āmāgrants) grants her the ability to control Lightning to a certain extent. Do to her two long swords infused with Lighting Magic she is able to absorb almost all lightning based attacks with her swords without causing any damage to herself. Though her clothes itself are made of materials that are resistant to lightning making her a great threat against Lightning Wizards. Her swords are constantly giving off a static discharge that would cause electricity to travel trough any substance the blades are touching, making guarding against her weapons extremely difficult. Her weapons are also able to shoot out lightning from the tips or summoning lighting from the sky despite the lack of clouds. Like all her armors, she is able to switch between weapons as she wishes and do to her Wire Magic and Sword Magic she is able to create wires of lightning or infuse these blades with her other magics. *'Lightning Roar ('ライトニング咆哮''Raitoningu hōkō''): 'This spell start by Am putting her swords in front of her parallel to each other causing the Lighting Magic to travel between the two causing the massive magic to gather and create small burst of lighting to shoot around her while a sphere of concentrated magic forms between the swords. She then proceeds to launch the sphere *'Lightning Crash (ライトニングクラッシュ''Raitoningukurasshu''): 'This spell starts out by Am pointing her blade towards the sky creating a gold magic circle in the location she is pointing. From the circle, rain down multiple bolts of lightning. Am is also able to expand on this spell and create multiple magic circles instead of just one, by simple moving her sword around creating the circles while doing so. Though this does take more magic, it is quite devastating for anyone caught in the attack. *'Lightning Shield (ライトニングシールド''Raitoningushīrudo''): 'This spell works by slamming one blade into the ground and then raising her other blade straight up, above her head. This causes the two magics from the blades connect and clash creating and electric sphere surrounding Am. Anything caught in this sphere is instantly electrocuted being able to diminish other attacks to the point they disappear. If a person tries to attack the shield head on, then they will suffer serious burns and numbing pain from the electricity running through their body. *'Lightning Shroud (ライトニングシュラウド''Raitoningushuraudo''): 'Since Am is able to remotely control her blades thanks to her sword magic, she uses this ability to make her blades spin in a circular fashion making them look like big saws. While they are spinning at incredible pace they are giving of a constant discharge of electricity. Am makes her swords chase after her targets with great speed and cutting ability. Even if the opponent were to dodge the blade, they might still have a little trouble dodging the lighting constantly shooting out from the blades. 'Fire Maiden Am's Fire Maiden Armor (火災乙女アーマー''Kasai otome āmā'') grants her a great defense against the element of fire, as her two weapons are also able to absorb fire based attacks just like her Lightning Priestess Armor. Her two swords are infused with Fire Magic, but with one unique aspect, as one of the blades has a flame that is cold in nature like it if were ice instead of fire. Her weapons can exude the flames at a moments notice and can shoot projectiles from the tips or curved projectiles when she swings her sword. Her cold sword being able to shoot strong blunt projectiles at are so cold they could numb a persons limbs. Do to her Wire Magic and Sword Magic she is able to create wires of fire or infuse these blades with her other magics. *'Fireball ('火の玉''Hinotama''): 'Am shoots fireballs from the tips of her blades. Though she cannot change the course of the fireballs drastically, she is able to at least maneuver them slightly after shooting them, by simply moving her sword in the new direction she wants it to go. She can however cause the fireball to completely stop in its tracks and keep it floating in mid-air. This being useful to set up a field of fireballs or for setting traps. One more added ability to this, is having am smack the floating fireball with the flat side of her blade. This causes the fireball to burst into numerous rays of fire in the direction she swung or pushed. If someone else tries to hit it the same way as Am, the fireball explodes engulfing it's aggressor. *'Raging Pillar (レイジング柱''Reijingu hashira''): 'This spell works by having Am first point her sword or swords on any surface she desires causing a magic circle to appear and from that circle erupts out a large pillar of fire, burning anything in its way. This spell not only having great offensive capabilities, but defensive as well. Making use of the rising momentum of the pillars to deflect or destroy incoming attacks. If she points both her blades in one direction, this creates a much larger magic circle and a much larger pillar that could devastate a whole group. *'Twin Wolves (ツインオオカミ''Tsuin'ookami''): 'This spell works by first placing her swords one atop of the other in front of her. The magic from the swords then erupt out but look more like lightning then fire. While they are ripping the earth around her, two fire wolves start to form next to her. She releases this spell by quickly swiping her swords causing the wolves to then charge towards her targets. These wolves attacks in Zig-Zag motions at an incredible pace. Once they explode they create an explosion burning anything in its radius. *'Flame Point (炎ポイント''Honō pointo''): 'This spell is a point blank attack. Am engulfs her blades with flames and begins to thrust her blades towards her opponent when she gets in range. The thrusts are so incredibly fast they look like red flashes capable of throwing 5 thrusts in a second. While they don't pierce the target, they are incredible strong that she could fracture bones or break down a thick steel door. *'Eruption (噴火''Funka''): 'This spell works by first slamming one of her blades into the floor and then raising her other blade above her head. The combined magic from both blades make a connection, that causes various eruptions to rise up from her location outward. This spell is actually a large scale attack capable of devastating large groups or causing great destruction. 'Dark Empress Am's Dark Empress Armor (ダーク皇后アーマー''Dāku kōgō āmā'') is her strongest armor letting her exude her magic completely and even increasing her stats further. Since she already has great control over shadows thanks to her Shadow Magic, her control over this element is increased further being able to control the shadows of his opponents to entangle them with numerous shadow hands constricting the life out of them. Her sword, Ares '''is made of the strongest known materials. This sword is capable of retaining all her magic and increasing her attack power. Shadow Magic Shadow Magic (陰魔法 Kage Mahō) is a Caster Type of magic that allows Am to control all the aspects of shadows from creating it to manipulating it into different shapes for various uses. She can either use her own shadow or the shadows in the surrounding area to bend to her will. While Light Magic may have an advantage over this type of magic it does not mean it will render it useless as she could condense her shadows in such a way they could withstand powerful attacks. Though Am is fully capable of exuding this magic without a weapon, she prefers to use her swords as mediums to further their damage and defensive properties. She has been able to adapt all her shadow magic into each and every of her weapons and armors, with her Dark Empress armor taking everything into a whole new level. * '''Shadow Fists (シャドウ拳Shadō ken'): '''by using her own shadow, she creates numerous shadow fists to fly out towards her intended target. Each fist is capable of causing incredible damage. * '''Shadow Tower ('シャドウタワーShadoutawā'): '''This is a grand scale magic capable of attacking multiple targets. She gathers her magic and then slams her palms into the ground causing a giant tower to rise up from the ground. Once the tower is formed, numerous ghost like figures emerge from the tower and begin to rush her opponents. They move incredibly fast and are able to attack with lightning fast punches that have immense power behind them. 'Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) Is a Holder Type of Magic involving the use of swords. The weapons act as mediums for Am to use in many different ways. She can change or extend her attacks through the use of her weapons allowing for short to mid-range attacks. Like shooting a curved projectile of energy from the blade able to cut or damage her targets greatly. She is also able to remotely control her weapons, allowing her to make her weapons take flight or return to her if they get knocked away. Am can add the properties of her magic to the sword or even change the physical properties of the blade like making it extend to a great length or retracting it turning it like a dagger or short sword. She can also turn it to a blunt weapon or increase the sharpness. Shockwave Magic Shockwave Magic (衝撃波魔法 Shōgekiha Mahō) is a powerful Caster Type of magic that lets Am create shockwaves of varying magnitudes and Sizes that highly depend on Am's Magical power, which is exceddingly high. * '''Shockwave (衝撃波''Shōgekiha''): '''Am gathers her energy and lets out a massive shockwave of Eternano. This Shockwave capable of blasting many people far away while causing some bludgeoning damage. This spell also having some defensive abilities allowing Am to blast away most spells, sending them back or completely destroying them. * '''Wave Shield (ウェーブシールドU~ēbushīrudo'): '''This creates a vertical Shockwave that Am uses to block most attacks. or by waving her hand at the right moment, she deflects the attack to make it completely miss her. * '''Ring Wave ('リング波形''Ringu hakei'''''): '''This spell works with her weapons only. She basically does one whole spin with either of her weapons extended out. This creating a ring, when she completes the spin. As soon as the ring is formed, it immediately expands in a rapid fashion. This ring cutting anything it comes against. This ability could be combined with her other magics to give it other effects. for instance; Her Flame swords create a fire ring that burns anything in its path. The lightning swords create a ring that shoots out multiple rays of lightning while it expands, ripping the ground as it gets bigger and electrocuting anything in its path even capable of paralysing her opponents. With her Shadow Magic any person hit with the ring, will be constricted by a smaller ring around them. and so on each different element giving it a different effect. The direction the ring travels depends on the direction Am spins as she is capable of spinning in different angles.